The Royal Gator
The Royal Gator is a map created by "Rob", Roflgator inspired by The Black Cat and replacing the previous location The Golden Gator. The main area is wheelchair accessible for everyone "coming through" and features a ramp. The bar has a strict no-loli policy with a huge sign at the entrance and its official motto is: History Initial start The map was hosted first on July 13th, 2019. On Aug 6th, 2019 Mute Max was hired as a bartender and told to talk with a southerner accent. CyberCoffin was hired as a bouncer and MurderCrumpet to wear more feminine clothing and "service" customers in the bathrooms. He offered back rubs and massages but Rob possibly had something else in mind. and Hello Kittens "Tony Gang" food truck.|250px]] In Nov 2019 Tony Maloney and HelloKitten suddenly tried opening a food truck. inside the bar and managed to make some kind of deal to stick around as long as they shared a large percentage of their profits. and SciFri are interviewed for job positions.]] Royal Gator 2020 Reopening On Dec 3rd all employees were fired by Rob in order to replace his work force and their positions. He performed interviews to reevaluate who to rehire or let go. Java and SciFri had to compete for the bar host as trial positions but Java eventually failed the trial period. On Dec 6th 2019 the map was updated with an outdoor area, a terrarium with a crocodile pet named Lumpy and many improvements. On Jan 3rd 2020 Hello Kitten tried to hire two assistants without Robs permission, DontMindMe and GardenVegetables, a carrot. Although being fired initially for overstepping his authority both were eventually allowed to stick around. The map had jail cells added in the sewers dedicated to InYouEndo who visited them on Jan 14th, 2020 appreciating to be locked up once again months since returning. New employee positions *Murder Crumpet - Lobby host. At first recruiter and matchmaker for dates. *SciFri - Bar host, people pleaser to make sure customers enjoy themselves. *UzuriMia - Dancer and talent manager for the stage. *MaloneGames - Secondary talent manager for the stage. *Mute Max - Bartender and entertainer, to flip glasses and be entertaining. *Ruthless Ruby - Secretary and assistant to Roflgator. *Tony Maloney - Bunny girl, after loosing a bet in an art competition. *Emerysaur - Chief janitor, cleaner. She has her own dedicated cleaning rag. *MrInconvenience - Janitor robot *AnnaKavanna - Bartender and waitress *Hello Kitten - Bartender and waitress **DontMindMe - "Scuffy", hired by Kitten to help her at the bar. **GardenVegetables - "The carrot", hired by Kitten *Langa Feom - "Pierre" - occasional waiter. *Wooks - Greeter *Sierra - Hired by Robs daughter Sorry as a waitress and cleaner. Former employees positions *Java - Fired, failed his trial period for bar host. *S0ra - Ex-waiter and former 49% ownership. *CyberCoffin - Former security guard. *Aurio - Former occasional greeter. *Direct10 - Fired, started as bathroom chaperone but disappeared after his first day. Related *Bearly - Not the official mascot, although he looks like the gator with a crown that is on the logo. He at first claimed to be the mascot and is still considered such by many. He now even wears a cape with "The Royal Gator" logo on it. *Sorry - Daughter of Roflgator, can essentially boss around any of the employees as she pleases. Trivia *The bathrooms has a manhole leading to a secret location in the sewers. *It features cigarettes that you can smoke. *Has an "Acer laptop mode" activated by clicking the computer at the desk at the entrance which lowers details on the map. Gallery Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 2.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 3.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 4.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 5.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 6.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 7.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 8.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 9.jpg|Care for a smoke? Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 10.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 11.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 12.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 13.jpg Rofl July 13th The Royal Gator 14.jpg|Raziell at the Royal Gator Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 35 HeGone, Crumpet and Jipe.jpg|HeGone, Crumpet and Jipe Rofl Aug 5 2019 1 Trottsky.jpg|Trottsky claims that he's hiding from his Soviet past. Rofl Aug 5 2019 6 BigDaddyLeroy rapping.jpg|BigDaddyLeroy doing freestyle rapping with Wimchimp providing a beat. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 21 Nuts and foreigner.jpg|Nuts overlooks the bar lobby. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 24 Nuts asks who that is.jpg|Nuts asks who the painting on the wall depicts, admiring his figure. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 54 S0ra serving zMoonrunner and Nuts.jpg|S0ra serves zMoonrunner and Nuts. Rofl_Aug_7th_2019_55_zMoonrunner_and_Nuts.jpg|zMoonrunner on a date with Nuts in one of the booths. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 19 UzuriMia.jpg|Uzus work outfit at The Royal Gator Rofl Aug 9th 2019 13 UzuriMia dance for ZilverK (Royal Gator).jpg|Uzu giving a dance to ZilverK Rofl Aug 20th 2019 10 Fart Garfunkel and Murder Crumpet date.jpg|Crumpet on a date with Fart Garfunkel Kurigames Aug 28th 2019 2 dance from UzuriMia, J4KEY and Roflgator.jpg|Uzu and J4KEY giving Kuri a dance. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 21 Kuri dance from UzuriMia.jpg|Uzu dancing for Kuri Rofl Sept 8 2019 59 S0ra giving HeyImBee CPR after falling over.jpg|S0ra giving HeyImBee CPR Rofl Sept 8 2019 74 AnnaKavanna Abovespirit and MurderCrumpet.jpg|AnnaKavanna the new waitress greets MurderCrumpet Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 9 SpookyGhostBoo BlueASIS and Stefan (TFMJonny).jpg|SpookyGhostBoo, BlueASIS and Stefan Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 16 Gambit and Craftsy.jpg|Gambit and Craftsy Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 19 Darling and Chipz.jpg|Darling and Chipz on a date. Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 21 Darling and Gloomi.jpg|Darling and Gloomi Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 25 Darling and Chipz.jpg|Darling and Chipz on a date. Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 31 Chipz and Lanfear.jpg|Chipz and Lanfear Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 39 GreatKhan and Wooks.jpg|GreatKhan and Wooks Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 43 Satchi Lanfear and Airman.jpg|Satchi, Lanfear and Airman Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 44 Satchi Lanfear and Airman.jpg|Satchi, Lanfear and Airman Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 46 Wilsonnnn.jpg|Wilsonnnn on stage Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 47 Max entering comedy stage.jpg|Mute Max performing an improvised comedy skit Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 48 Max entering comedy stage.jpg|Mute Max performing an improvised comedy skit Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 49 Mewnfare heckling Mute Max on his comedy skit.jpg|Mewnfare heckles Mute Max poor performance Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 50 Darling steals the show from Chipz.jpg|Darling steals the show from Chipz singing Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 52 Lanfear and ZilverK.jpg|Lanfear and ZilverK Rofl Nov 6th 2019 13 Ms Mistilia open stage night at The Royal Gator.jpg|Ms Mistilia open stage night at The Royal Gator. Rofl Nov 20th 2019 4 Haydttt at the Royal Gator.jpg|Haydttt tries to play along as if he got hired but is shooed away. Rofl Dec 27th 2019 16 Himiko Yumero (Stevie) Cleaning wimchimp.jpg|Sierra cleans Wimchimp Rofl Dec 27th 2019 54 Sorry learns Stevie belongs to Rob now.jpg|Rob tells Sorry that Sierra belongs to him now as his worker. Rofl Dec 27th 2019 58 Java drugged by Wimchimp and Crumpet, Stevie asked to cleanup.jpg|Java seemingly drugged by Wimchimp and Crumpet, Sierra is asked to cleanup. Rofl Dec 31st 2019 2019 14 Vaft arrest Gapp.jpg|Officer Millhoff arrests Gapp. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 3 Gapp and Ell7.jpg|Gapp and Ell7 in the not so "private" bedroom. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 7 2SpooKay and Foreigner.jpg|2SpooKay and Foreigner. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 8 Link EZ friday fling SciFri.jpg|Link EZ, SciFris own Neko Nights "Friday fling" Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 16 Robot Peppymint, Jor and Wooks.jpg|Robot Peppymint, Jor Rilla and Wooks. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 18 Crumpet and MattieDeath.jpg|Crumpet and MattieDeath in the private room. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 23 MattieDeath brings a toy to MurderCrumpet.jpg|MattieDeath brings "toys" to play with Crumpet, uh oh. Category:Locations Category:Worlds